


Video Call to Date Night

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rad and Dazzle were on a stakeout but then ends up having a really amazing date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Call to Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Rad sat in the car around 5 in the evening, watching what was going on in front of him, which there was nothing at all. Dazzle and him were on a stakeout, trying to catch a serial robber that has been terrorizing some small stores at night for the past week. Rad sighed.

“Well, this is going to be a long, fucking night! This guy usually does his hold-ups around time at night and he has not.” Rad thought. Suddenly, his phone made a sound out of the blue.

“Shit! I hope this does not alert the robber. Plus, why is it beeping? It's brand freaking new!” Rad said to himself. He pressed it and the screen turned on. Dazzle's face popped up on the screen, which kind scared the heck out of Rad. Dazzle giggled.

“Dazzle! Do not scare me like that!” Rad said.

“Sorry.” Dazzle said, smiling. Actually, Rad was happy to see Dazzle's face. Since they have started Dazzle, neither of them could keep their eyes nor hands off of each other. A smile appeared across Rad's face.

“No worries. Not gonna lie, I am happy to see your face.” Rad said.

“Oh, by the way...already caught the guy as we were on our here but I just wanted to make sure.” Dazzle said to Rad. Dazzle was learning and trying to be a better cop.

“And when did _we_ get this message?” Rad asked, feeling a bit aggravated now.

“Just now right before I called you.” Dazzle said. Rad took a sigh of relief.

“Oh okay.” Rad said, feeling better.

“You alright?” Dazzle asked.

“Yeah, I just a feeling bit uncomfortable in the car. Plus, I have not eaten much all day so I am starting to get shaky.” Rad told him.

“Why have you not eating all day?” Dazzle asked.

“....Because I am trying to loose weight.” rad said, blushing.

“Oh Rad, there is nothing wrong with your weight or you as a person. Plus, it is not a good thing to starve yourself.” Dazzle said.

“I know.” Rad said, feeling worst now that he told Dazzle. Suddenly, Dazzle got an idea.

“..Tell you what. Let me change out of this disguise and then we will go get some fast food. Does not matter what kind. Sound good?” Dazzle asked, smiling.

“Sounds good to me.” Rad replied, smiling back.

“Be out in about 10 minutes then. Oh and Rad?” Dazzle said.

“Yeah?” Rad said back.

“I love you.” Dazzle said. Rad then out of his video call app and leaned back to wait for Dazzle. Rad all of sudden felt happy and warm inside. Well...it could have been the jumpsuit that was making him warm but at this point, did it really matter? Rad was just happy to know that Dazzle cares about him to make sure that he is safe and not getting sick. About 6 minutes later, Dazzle out with the back pack that contained the costume, opened one of the doors of the car, put it in the backseat and then shut the door. When he got into the driver's side of the car, he looked over at Rad. Rad turned his head to look at Dazzle and smiled.

“Have you decided you want to get?” Dazzle asked.

“How about Mexican?” Rad asked.

“I could go for some of that.” Dazzle said. As Dazzle was about to start the car, he felt Rad put his hand on Dazzle's arm.

“Thank you doing this.” Rad said. Dazzle leaned over towards Rad and looking in to his eyes.

“You're welcome. I'll let Pizzaz know about that we had to stop somewhere after we get the food. I rather take care of you first.” Dazzle said. Rad removed his hand from Dazzle's arm and then placed it on one of his cheeks.

“You know, Dazzle, I never thought that I could be happy but now, after being with you as lovers, which I never thought that would happen either...I am glad with my life right now.” Rad said.

“I am so sorry that I never truly understood you and made fun of you. Now, that I know things about you that I never before...I am glad as well. I promise that I will never be like that again with you or any one else.” Dazzle said. Dazzle and Rad kissed each other for a few seconds and then Dazzle got back in to position. He turned on the car and held Rad's hand as he pulled out of the hide out spot and on to the street.

15 minutes later, they sat in the parking at the place, eating their food. When they finished, Dazzle looked at Rad who was cleaning up the papers and containers.

“You feel better now?” Dazzle said, rubbing Rad's back.

“Yep. Thanks again for the food.” Rad said.

“No problem.” Dazzle said. Dazzle also began to clean up his trash as well. Rad got out of the car and threw it in the trash can a couple of feet away from the car. When Rad got back in Dazzle was just getting off the phone with Pizzaz.

“Are we in trouble like always?” Rad asked. Dazzle chuckled.

“Actually...she told use since we basically did the sting for nothing, she told us to take the rest of the night off.” Dazzle said.

“Well...this actually was not a total failure, to be honest.” Rad said.

“How?” Dazzle said.

“Because I got to have an early dinner date with my boyfriend.” Rad said. Dazzle giggled.

“Awe, Rad. You are so adorable.” Dazzle replied.

“I love you.” Rad said.

“I love you, too.” Dazzle replied. Rad and Dazzle kissed again. After they stopped, Rad looked up at Dazzle.

“Hey, Dazzle. Since Pizzaz gave us the rest of the night off...wanna go catch a movie?” Rad asked. Dazzle smiled.

“Lets do this! Look up the times for what is playing right now and we will get the tickets when we get there.” Dazzle said. Rad got out his phone and Dazzle checked the times. He should Dazzle the list and they picked “In The Heart of The Sea”.

Later after leaving the theater, they drove over to Dazzle's home and spent the whole night there, cuddling and falling sleep on Dazzle's bed in each others arms.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
